Anarchy
by iamANARCHY
Summary: Gods? Ancient heroes? Bloodlines? Prophecies? what have managed to get myself into. Rewrite of the original.
1. Another Day a New Dawn

Chapter 1

Another Day, a New Dawn

With a slight and subtle flick of my wrist I wiped a pencil across the room at my friend Ben, as I had planned it to it landed next to his hand burying it tip in the notebook he was writing on. All the while the teacher not noticing a thing going on a she wrote on the dry-erase board. When he finally noticed it he spun around as if expecting someone to be standing behind him, as he saw me laughing he narrowed his eyes into slits wondering how I could have placed the pencil there without his noticing. After several moments he turned back around and pulled the pencil from the notebook with a bit of effort on his part. When the lunch bell finally rang I sat at my normal table and waited for my friends to show up, when they arrived I dived down on my sandwich and waited for a conversation to start. Once several minutes had gone by James started ask what we would be doing over the weekend being as how it was the second to last week before summer vacation, Jake said he would be going to Denver, Nick was going camping and, Taylor was staying home. I told them that I would actually be biking, which was when Ben walked up and dropped the pencil I had thrown, onto my sandwich, with a bemused look I asked him why there was a pencil on my sandwich, he then responded by asking how I had done what I had with pencil. "Well… let's see I put it in the pencil sharpener and turned the knob, then it was magically sharp isn't it weird how that works?" I asked in dry sarcastic tone, with a slightly disgusted expression Ben sat down and asked if anyone had some food.

Now that school was over for the year I intended to make my way down to Boulder. I called my mom and told her where I was going, after a brief conversation about me being safe I went and grabbed my bicycle. I had been in boulder for two hours and decided it was time to head home, so I road my bike to the bus terminal. I quickly pulled out my bus pass and loaded my bicycle on the front of the bus. After a half hour I arrived in Nederland, I quickly unloaded my bike and started to ride home when I heard a primordial sound come from the woods on my left. I slowly rolled to a stop and methodically brought up the hood of my hoodie. Cautiously and deliberately I stepped away from my bike, after several minutes of scanning the woods from a distance I walked back to my bike and continued on my way. When I was half way back to my house I heard the noise again, only this time it sounded angry and closer. I quickly shifted to a harder gear and pedaled the gearing causing me to go farther in a single pedal stroke. In the woods I heard crashes and noises I did not like it. If you have ever heard any dub-step ever you have heard a drop, that's what happened just before the animal jumped out at me it was something I had never seen it was like a black and orange fox (Think normal fox but were its orange its black and were its white its orange), it was easily the size of a fifteen passenger van, but that wasn't the weird part. No the weird part is that it was on fire, as in flaming. With what seemed to be a scream it lunged at me, for a second I was shocked and then I reacted. Jumping straight up off my bike I did a back flip and landed behind the fox. "Who knew I could do that!" I asked looking to see if anyone or even the fox had seen what I did. When the fox realized I was behind it, it got pissed. Whipping out with its tail trying to hit in a swift side-step I dodged the blow, but feeling the heat of the fox's tail. Suddenly with a snarl it grabbed me in its jaws and shock its head fiercely, I knew if I didn't get free soon I would be knocked out. My sight was growing dark as I clung to my last bit of conciseness. Suddenly I felt a weight in my pockets with the last of my strength I clawed at my pockets and attempted to grab what they had yielded, simultaneously I managed to grab the objects. I as I brought them to my face I realized that they were knives, with a rapid flicking motion I opened the blades and impaled them in to the fox with as much might as I could. After several seconds of struggling the fox burst in to a cloud of ash, gasping I stood up and looked at my bike and back-pack which lay several feet from me completely unscathed struggling over to them I picked them up and continued home as if nothing had happed.

Strangely when I got home no one was around and I had time to take a shower and eat. When I checked the messages on my cell phone I noticed I had missed a call from my dad, with a quick press of redial I was talking to my dad. "Hey what's up." I asked, acting like nothing had happened. "Were stuck in boulder the tunnel in the canyon collapsed." My dad said. "So you guys coming home or am I here by myself." I asked hoping for the latter." He replied "No we're here for the next two days and since schools out you could have a friend or two over." "Okay I hope you guys are alright. See you on Wednesday." I replied coolly and with that we hung up, I went over to the house phone and decided to call up Taylor and James. When I got off the phone with them I called up my girlfriend Alexa and, asked if she and her friends Hope and _ would like to come over.

When everyone got too my house we set up an Xbox system link and played some HALO: REACH matchmaking, after a while we got bored and decided to watch a scary movie. We all voted on what to watch and decided on 'Night of the Living Dead', both Alexa and I had seen this movie multiple times and were avid enjoyers of watching others scream in fear. Once the movie had started rolling Taylor and Hope cuddled in the satellite chair while James and _ sat in the loveseat leaving me and Alexa the coach. When the movie was over James and _ had looks of shear horror on their faces, whilst Taylor and Hope were staring at them with concern It was now about eleven o'clock and we were all tired so I suggested that everyone sleep at my place. When everyone had agreed, Taylor and Hope would have the guest room, James and _ would get my room on the second floor and, Alexa and I would get my parents bedroom.

Sleep did not come easy to me I lay next to Alexa trying to sleep but every time I would start to drift I would imagine that fox dragging Alexa in to the woods and I couldn't do anything.

When dawn came everyone sat at the table and ate cereal, suddenly there was a banging on the windows of the sliding glass door. Standing up to see who it was I walked over and moved the blind. Standing on my deck I saw my family they looked at me and everyone in the room. Next thing I know I am on the deck with my dad. "Listen, we don't have much time but you're the next in the bloodline and therefore the trait passes to you, w…" he was starting another sentence when I interjected "What do you mean?" "We are of an old bloodline our family, so old we can trace our roots to Greece. Last night you were attacked by a Hellfox, two knives appeared in your pockets and you used them, yes?" "Yes I did and what do you mean Hellfox?" "You're going to New York." "What" "Your friends are going with you so is your cat." "WHAT!"


	2. On a Plane

**Please don't try and kill me if you actually like this story and wish I updated more I am sorry but here's the second chapter enjoy.**

"WHAT". Was all I managed to yell before felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck, after several seconds of standing there confused and in immense amounts of pain, I passed out but not before I heard Alexa say sorry about hitting me.

When I started to wake up I let out a groan as I felt my neck throb from the blow my girlfriend delivered. Okay, I thought to myself, we never let her do that again. After a few seconds of working the pain out of my neck I saw I was a plane. Normally this would have been the highlight of my day but so far nothing was going quite sanely, so being on a plane didn't help me what so ever. When I twisted my head to the sides I saw my friends were also on the plane, then it occurred to me that we were on a private jet. "How the hell did we get here?" I wondered aloud. "Well Alexa hit you, and then we drove to DIA boarded Camp Half-Bloods private jet and are now rocketing towards New York to get you and everybody else to Camp." I turned around to see that it was Hope who had answered. "Uh… what do you mean?" I said realizing just how stupid I sounded after it came out of my mouth.

"You, me and everyone else on this plane are Half-Bloods, Demi-gods, Heroes; the point is we fight monsters." **(That's what) **She said in an extremely calm way** (Sorry)**.

"Right and I am an insane mercenary who has an impeccable healing factor and likes tacos." I said my voice dripping sarcasm like venom from a snake's fang. The look on Hope's face was priceless when she heard what I said; it was a mix of disgust and shock. Which may seem kind of rude to find funny but she made fun of me all the time.

"Max, this isn't the time to claim to be Deadpool, Hopes telling you the truth. She happens to be a daughter of Jupiter." Said a voice I recognized as Alexa's. "Okay than what about everyone else, whose children are they?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. "Well I'm a happen to be a daughter of Aether, Taylor is a roman son of Apollo, Diana is a daughter of Cronos, Noah is a son of Poseidon, and you well… we don't know just yet." My girl friend replied to the most serious tone I had ever heard grace her lips. "Okay… Sorry I asked, why don't you know about me if you know about everyone else." I asked now having a small sliver of belief in what they were saying. "Well they all have defining features and or have shown talents that relate to their parents, while you have abilities that I have not seen or heard of and your physical form is not even slightly similar to any god I have heard of or met." She stated in a manner that made me sad. Suddenly I felt a slight bit of turbulence that caused the plane to shift in the air. "I thought Zeus agreed to let Noah fly to camp because of all the Half-Bloods with us." Alexa said with a questioning look towards Hope. "He did that wasn't Zeus or Jupiter, and your dad doesn't mess with mortals or Demigods affairs. That was something else entirely." Hope replied with a worried expression. Suddenly there was a terrible ripping sound as blood-red talons tore through the hull of the plane. Surprisingly I didn't feel a drop in cabin pressure when I looked around I saw Hope had a strained look on her face, then something in me clicked and I felt that everything they told me was true, with a sudden idea I made a quick outward pushing gesture like I had seen in some movie and I felt the pressure around us decrease even more. When I glanced back up I saw that Hope no longer looked as strained but more like she was trying to summon something out of the air. With another glance around I saw that Noah, Diana, and Taylor had all woken up and were concentrating like hope was then I felt the air change in temperature and humidity as well as thicken as if slowing down then I realized that it was my friends doing, they were affecting the world around us through their godly abilities. Then I felt the entire cabin shake and the pressure change again it was then I realized whatever was outside wanted in and had torn part of the hull off of the plane, as I felt the pressure change I repeated the motion I had made earlier and grabbed the knives I had received during my fight with the Hellfox, and attempted to attack the monster, when I saw it was a giant flaming vulture that looked similar to the Hellfox with the exception of it being red instead of orange I almost fell over in shock. When it saw me it attempted to grab me and pull me out of the jet, when it failed to grab me, it screeched and tried to rip the plane apart. As I realized it was me it wanted I ran for the hole it had torn in the hull and jumped out of the plane, when I jumped I heard my friends yell to stop but at this point I had no choice if I wanted to protect them, as I fell I saw what looked like a summer camp made from Greek and Roman ruins. This must be the camp they were telling me about, I thought, then I saw a large body of water near the center of the camp and figured if I aimed for it I could maybe live if I hit it right, slowly I adjusted my body like when I had gone to a wind tunnel. It was then I remembered the giant vulture behind me when I looked up as much as I could I saw it diving towards me. I quickly made myself as aerodynamic as I could and aimed towards the water mass while I dived I thought of how I made the pressure change in the plane and thought maybe just maybe I could make myself go faster by moving the air out of my way. " .BOOM. TIME, BITCH" I screamed as I accelerated towards the water as it grew closer. After what seemed hours I say the faces of the people on the ground screaming either about me falling, the flaming vulture, or the now crashing plane… on second thought maybe all three were causing them to panic. And then I felt an immense amount of pain and realized I had met the lake. Then I blacked out… again.

**Damn I blackout a lot. Oh well so yeah a bit of a filler chapter but there will be more details about certain plot points and will involve a great many reference points and plot bunnies. Anyone who got my references, have a cookie. **

**Sorry about the delays but my life takes a lot of turns and it takes time to write.**

**I'll try and update more often but no promises**

**Until next time **

**iamANARCHY**


	3. Meeting the Voices

**And … I am back sorry for the delays but I'll try to update and write as quickly as possible. Anyway here's the third chapter.**

After what seemed like seconds I felt something stir next to me. From what I remembered I had jumped out of a plane towards a summer camp with a giant bird trying to kill me, but now that I was awake I had better find out what was going on. When I opened my eyes and looked up I saw someone I didn't recognize yet at the same time I felt they gave off an aura that made me know that I could trust them with my life. once my brain had fully woken up I realized that the person was a woman, when I got a good look at her I saw she had snow white hair, and equally white skin that radiated pure energy, but her eyes were the most startling thing about her, they radiated power and gave off a sense of peace and understanding, their color was that of molten gold and silver, they bore a resemblance to the moon on a clear night. The two colors swirled together and then separated once more. As I studied her appearance she started to speak, "_Young mortal the time has come to accept your destiny"_ she said in little more than a whisper. "_You must embrace my brother and me, and live up to your legacy._" She stated, it was then I noticed a man walking up, when I saw him I knew he was like the women an omnipotent force of power, his skin glowed with energy that was both harsh and beautiful, when I saw his eyes I shivered, they churned like the women's but they were black and somewhere between crimson and gold, this contrast compared to her eyes of silver and gold was something that generated a feeling of never bowing before any one. When he got close he made a sound that seemed like a growl or snarl, with a questioning towards look the women, I asked "What did he just do, also who is he and who are you?" She looked me in the eye with a smirk on her face and replied, "_He is Anarchy, and I'm Peace, we are the first primordial children of Chaos. As to what he said, well… he is glad to finally meet you on a conscience plane._" Suddenly I saw a several moments of me and these two beings doing things that would have seemed impossible to me several days ago, the most outstanding being my encounter with the hellfox; once the visions had subsided I looked at the two of them. After a few moments I began talking to Peace when I heard what seemed like a growl, when I turned around I saw Anarchy, who spoke up at the sight of my gaze upon him, "_**Well Boy, it seems we are now allies, though you have accepted us you have not yet come to terms with your role in the world.**_" He said in a deep guttural voice that seemed to move the very earth and be capable of tearing through metal. After talking they decided to formally welcome me to my destiny. After another brief silence they both turned their heads towards me and said, "Now you must go, but do not worry for we can help you in the waking world." Before I could even start to think about what they had said I blacked out yet again.

As I began to wake up in what I assumed was the real world and not a dream world I noticed a strange hum of energy. When I began to sit up I noticed that I was in a sort of medical room in what may have been the large house I had seen while falling from the plane. With a mild amount of nausea I sat up and got a good look around, in the several chairs around the room I saw several of my friends asleep. Realizing all was well I took a moment to close my eyes and think. Once my eyes were closed I let out a sigh of relief, suddenly I was tackled to the floor whilst being gripped in a bone crushing hug, my eyes snapping open I yelped at the unexpected assault. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU FREAKING MORON? You could have died, then what would I do." I heard Alexa practically screaming the first part at me and then whispering in an almost sob the second. "I'm sorry. It was the only thing I could think to do. That bird wanted me not any of you and I wasn't about to let it hurt any of you. Especially not you, I don't know what I would do if something hurt you." I whispered to her. After I said that, I noticed she was crying her eyes out. "Shhh, it's okay no one's dead and I assume this is where we needed to be, so for the moment everything is okay." I murmured into her ear as she slowly stopped crying. "You're right we're all here at camp half-blood and everything is alright now." She murmured. "Wait how long have I been out?" I asked her. "About a week and a half since you hit the lake, some of these campers assumed you were dead or comatose." I heard a voice I realized belonged to Noah. 'Damn' I thought to myself 'jump out of a plane into a lake and I'm only out for a week.' _**'Boy you should be happy you're not dead, there are several others I can think of that have tried similar feats and have died, only one thing I can think of could possibly allow you to survive, Hopefully it is not what I think that it is but if it is, it may save you again in the future. **_I felt the words scrap up my spine with the realization that it was Anarchy who had just spoken, and being as no else had reacted I assumed he spoke in my mind alone. 'Anarchy is that you?' I thought to myself as I looked around the room to see who was actually there. _**'Yes boy it is me, we shall speak to you in this way whilst you are awake.' **_He said as I saw that Taylor and Hope were in the room as was Diana. 'Anyway I'm going to jump back to the conversation I was just in so later Ana.' I chuckled to myself at the thought of calling this being him a name, one that happened to belong to one of my friends. "Anyway now that you're up we should show you around the camp, but first we'll introduce you to Chiron." Diana said in a mumbling tone as she woke up from sleeping in a chair. "Wait like the centaur of Greek myths?" I asked in a slightly confused tone. "Yeah, that's him, part man, part horse, thousands of years old and wears curlers in his tail, the Greek legend." Noah muttered in a bored tone. "Yes that would be I, though the curls part is a complete lie." Said a silhouette standing in the door way to the room we were sitting in.

**Sorry for the delay. Life is hectic and I sort of forgot that I was writing this story until a friend of mine reminded me. But any way you have now met Anarchy (Ana) and Peace, they will be voices/gods in Max's head and will play a major part in the story (please see the title). **

**So any way, it may take a while to update again but I will before May, so keep reading and I might have several trailer like short chapters pertaining to the next major chapter, I might also start on another project so keep an eye out.**

**Until next time, I am Anarchy.**


	4. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

**Hey I'm back in the land of the living :D Did anyone miss me? *Dodges shoe* I'll take that as a yes. After 11 months I back and intend on being this way for at least the next two chapters, but hey no one came to hear me talk so… On with the chapter**

Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

When I heard the voice I was a little surprised as I didn't recognize it, then I remembered that this was someone I had never met before, so there was that; with that all playing out in my mind I noticed him entering. The first thing I noticed about him was that he had a pair of wheels instead of a set of horse legs. "I thought the Greek Chiron was a Centaur, you know with horse legs, which no offense but those look a lot more like wheels." I said, which earned me an annoyed look from everyone but the Chiron/person who had an amused look on his face. "Well maybe this will convince you." He said. With that he stood up from his seat in the wheelchair and lurched forward, within seconds he was standing a solid eight and a half to nine feet tall on four very horsey looking legs. "Maybe I was wrong, then again I just talked to two voices claiming to be gods, but hey I mean why not, it's not like I could actually just be in a coma or gone straight into the deep-end, so… yeah there are those options." I commented back, having no idea if I was going completely mad or was just dropped into a world that made absolutely no sense to a quote unquote normal person. After having said that everyone in the room gave me a look that was somewhere along the lines of are you completely mental. Deciding not to wait for more questions to be thrown themselves into my head I asked Chiron if I could see the supposed camp, "Yes you will receive a tour of the camp but first you have to watch the introduction video so that you will understand the purpose of camp Half-Blood." Great I thought now I get to watch an introduction video about my new case of insanity.

After watching the video which took about an hour, I rejoined some of my friends and Chiron who were eating lunch, upon my arrival at the table I decided to ask the important two questions I was thinking of at the moment. "So I have two questions." I announced, when Chiron heard this he gave a gesture of 'please continue' "first, why haven't I been claimed by my godly parent IF I have one, and what a little more pressing is why are there two voices claiming to be gods, that are bitching in my head as we speak?" As this left my mouth I received that look of 'Dafuq' which really didn't help my confidence of the situation at this particular moment. "Well the fact that you have not yet been claimed is odd, but it will likely be resolved by tonight at the bonfire, the gods like to make a show of claiming their children. As for the two gods in your head, I have not the slightest resemblance of an idea I have only heard of something like that happening once several millennia ago, do you know what they claim that their names?" Chiron said in a calm voice. "Yeah they said that their names were Anarchy and Peace, and now they're saying something about being the twin primordial children of Chaos and, that you would know what that meant." I replied. With a look of horror and a cry of shock Chiron eye's rolled back into his head and he fainted in his wheelchair and proceeded to fall unconscious on the food. "So I take it comments like these don't come up in everyday conversations, even here?" I asked peering down at Chiron. "No not usually, but then again it's not every century you're stuck in a camp full of brats." An annoyed voice resounded from behind me. "Hey Mr. D I see you're as happy as ever." asked Noah in his dull yet amused tone that made him stand out when he spoke like his height made him stand out when he stood. When I turned to see the person who had spoken I saw a man who looked somewhat like who the video described as the god of wine and madness. "So this is the amazing Mr. D I have heard so many 'great' things about?" I said with a questioning smirk. "Do you want to die mortal boy, or do you just enjoy mocking the god of madness?" the wine god replied in an irritated tone as his eye glowed with a slightly backlit purple glow. "Nah, I'm good, but you might want to try and wake up Chiron, I mean he sort of fainted over the whole 'godly' voices in my head thing which is a little weird… oh by the way when can I take a look around this place, it seems a little… interesting, for a summer camp." I said as I glanced towards a wall that was flinging campers and boulders from itself as well as spewing lava. "Whenever you feel like, I don't even care if you leave, just don't bother me." The God muttered with an annoyed tone. "Okay, uh could someone maybe show around?" I asked hesitantly. After several seconds Diana stood up and started to walk towards me, "I show you around, at least until Alex can wake up Chiron." She said as she gestured towards my girlfriend who was trying to no avail to wake the old centaur.

Line Break

Diana was now leading me to the arena; she had already shown me the climbing wall, the dining pavilion, the lake, the beach and bunker 9. While we approached the arena I thought I heard the sounds of what might be a sword fight, when we entered the arena my hearing was proven correct, as a boy with hair the color of a raven was currently fighting a rather large girl with a spear that seemed to crackle with electricity and a blonde girl who was advancing towards him with a sword that appear to be made of ivory. Diana watched on with a smirk as the two girls charged towards the boy who had nothing but a ballpoint pen in hand, when the girls were roughly five feet from him he pulled the cap off of his pen which proceeded to elongate in to a bronze sword, as the blonde girl dove forward sword raised the bigger girl jumped while thrusting her spear down towards the boy. The boy seemed to have expected something along these lines and rolled to his left, blocking the oncoming blade of the blonde girl. After several minutes of the boy dodging and weaving his way between the two girls and their weapons he jumped as far away from them as he could and closed his eyes. That was when I took a brief glance at Diana who had a look of terror on her face, when I turned to see where she was looking, what I saw was the once open roof of the arena was now a massive blob of water just sitting there, shocked as I was I decided to look back at the girls who were now at a full sprint towards the raven-haired boy. When they got to about the center of the arena the boy's eyes snapped open and stared at the two girls with what appeared to be an expression of needing to drop something very heavy. Suddenly with a gesture of throwing a glass at the floor the boy looked as though he had released the load he had been carrying, with a shriek of realization the two girls in the arena dropped their weapons and bodies towards the floor, as they did this I looked up and saw that the water was in freefall towards the arena floor. It then dawned on me that the water was falling at what seemed to be a decreased rate, as the realization hit me I heard Diana let out a pained gasp, as I turned to look at her I saw that she had both hands raised in the direction of the water she then glanced at me and I felt the water starting to fall faster towards the arena; with a burst of understanding I grabbed Diana around the waist and threw her over my shoulder in a firemen's carry which should have been a lot harder than it was, with Diana over my shoulder I sprinted out of the arena with all the strength I was able to find. Once outside of the arena I heard Diana let out a sigh of relief, as well as two very pissed off screams from inside. After setting Diana down on the ground I turned around only to be thrown back on to the ground by the raven-haired boy who took several seconds to realize that he had bowled me over into the ground. "Sorry about that, I was kind of trying to get away from Annabeth and Clarisse." He said rapidly. "It's fine, just glad you didn't hit Diana over there." I said while gesturing over my shoulder towards where Diana was on the ground looking over at us with a bit of a glare towards the other guy. "So I have a couple of questions if you don't mind?" I asked the boy. 'why the hell do I keep calling this guy a boy I mean its not like he's younger than me or something like that' I thought to myself. "Uh, sure I've got at least a half-hour before Annabeth or Clarisse can get out of the ice I encased their feet in." he said with an expression of 'eh'. "Okay so first off, who are you." I asked. "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon. Oh and since we haven't met who are you?" he asked once he answered my question. "Me? Well I'm Max, son of… I have no idea. So next question, was that you who was holding the water over the arena?" I told slash questioned him. "You mean you haven't been claimed yet?" he asked with a look somewhere between bewilderment and rage. "Um… No?" "Hmm, Looks like I'm going to need to talk with the gods here soon, and yeah I was doing the whole floating water thing." "Why do you need to talk to the gods?" "well I made them promise me to claim all of their kids before the age of twelve so they could be brought to camp to be trained, and no offense but you look a 'little' bit older than twelve." He said before we heard a blood curtailing scream of rage, with that he turned to me and said "Well, shit… gotta go, I'll see you around." And then he took of a full sprint before I saw the blonde girl and the brunette come running out of the arena with what looked like ice from their mid-shin to the bottom of their shoes, when they saw me they stopped, the blonde girl then asked if I had seen which way Percy had run off. Feeling like lying would get me nowhere and telling the truth might hurt my new acquaintance I simply shrugged.

Line Break

After another ten minutes of making sure that Diana was okay we finally started to make our way back towards the big house. As we walked Diana took the time to explain that Percy was the 'Savior of Olympus' and that he, Annabeth; the blonde girl I who had been in the arena, and several other people from the camp had saved the better portion of the world for the past two summers. Once we arrived at the big house we saw that Chiron was once again awake and looked far better than when we had left him. After Chiron answering some less… faint worthy questions we heard the sound of a conch shell being blown, at which point Chiron said that we should all go to dinner. When we arrived Chiron told me to sit at the head table as I had yet to be claimed. After a quick meal on my part, I sat and asked Chiron several more questions which seemed to me must have been asked pretty often as he answered them all with startling ease. After what seemed like an eternity the campers all started to leave towards the amphitheatre, Chiron then prompted me to go with my friends to the campfire.

Line Break

About halfway through the sing-along a small flash of light appeared before Chiron, when the light had cleared there was a small note in front of Chiron. Several of staring at Chiron and the Note later he looked up and beckoned me over, after looking at my friends Alexa whispered a few words of encouragement in my ear and kissed me on the cheek before shoving me out of my seat. When I reached Chiron he started to talk. "Max I know that this has likely been a long day for you but I am going to need you to listen for a little longer, okay?" he asked in a tone so that none but myself and Mr. D could hear him, with what was likely a perplexed expression on my face. "You are not actually the child of a god, but nor are you a pure mortal." He said slowly as if to let that sink in. "the letter I have just received explains that you are a legacy, which though uncommon here at camp half-blood are not unheard of though they are more often found in camp Jupiter." He said though I wasn't quite following what he was saying. "You are as it turns out a legacy of Moros, The Primordial of Doom, and as such are also the host of the two twin gods you spoke of earlier today." He said continuing on with the information. "Even though you are a legacy of his, Moros has decided to become your patron, or to put it simply, he is adopting you, and as such you will live in the primordial cabin with several of the other campers whose parents are primordial's." "Okay so I'm now the son of the god of doom, yes?" I asked when he was finished with the little story of sorts. "To put it simply, yes, now go back and take your seat with your friends, don't tell them what I just told you yet, when the campfire draws to a close Moros, Peace and Anarchy will claim you as their son in Moros' case and their champion in the case of Peace and Anarchy." With that said I went back over to where my friends were still sitting, when I got their they asked why Chiron had called me over, to which I simply told them he wanted to make sure everything was okay with my day so far.

Line Break

After another forty-five minute of stories, songs and, jokes the camp fire was finally drawing to a close. Just as the fire was dying and the campers were starting to stand when a black glow came from above my head, when they saw the symbol many of the campers gasped, for above my head floated what appeared to almost be a helmet** (The story's new cover.)** It was then that Chiron's voice rang out, "Hail Max Ambrose, Son of Moros." With that all of the campers kneeled before me, which made me feel slightly uncomfortable. After about a minute of this the campers had all stood back up and were once again preparing to leave when a semi-gold/semi-silver light shown from above my head, this time I heard the campers all asking each other what the symbol was and what it stood for, when again Chiron raised his voice and announced. "Hail Max Ambrose, son of Moros, Blood of Chaos and, Champion of Peace and Anarchy!"

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, took me long enough to get around to. Anyway I am now going to go back through chapters 1-3 and rework them, this isn't just to stall on the next chapter, this is because the previous chapters were all slightly incomplete and or just not good in my opinion, which is just that my opinion. Anyways longest chapter to date (**_2655 word w/o AN_**), hopefully that record won't last long, hope everyone enjoyed. **

**Enjoy it? Hate it? Review**

**Until next time… I am ANARCHY**


	5. Son of Doom

Previously

Chiron raised his voice and announced. "Hail Max Ambrose, son of Moros, Blood of Chaos and, Champion of Peace and Anarchy!"

Now

It was the morning after I had been claimed. I had slept in the Big House' spare room as it would take twenty-four hours after being claimed for a room to appear in the primordial cabin. Which I might add was the strangest of any of the cabins in the entirety of the camp. Apparently whenever a new primordial demi-god was claimed the cabin's exterior would change ever so slightly so as to make it appear that each of the primordials was given the same amount of recognition. For a similar reason and since each of the primordials could only have a single living demi-god, at any given time. Mostly due to the sheer amount of energy which a demi-prime; as the referred to themselves, contained enough energy to level an area of three square miles , though the exertion would likely kill them. Each demi-prime had their own room as they were each their own cabin leader, though they would typically do activities as a group. As I crawled out of bed and began to make my way downstairs from the second floor I heard a voice which seemed to be coming from behind me, turning around I realized that no one was there. Deciding to pass it off as the stress of learning about this mythical side of the world, and being in a small coma for a little while I turned back down the stairs. Halfway down the stairs I heard someone whispering in my ears, slightly spooked this time I spun around at full speed but still saw that no one was near me nor on the second floor of the big house at all. This time, though more uncomfortably I continued down the stair, just before the last step, a voice which would haunt even the mind of Stephen King announced "_**Boy are you paying any attention to what we are telling you?**_" when I heard the voice I jumped and spun around once again, though still finding no one there, it was then that I recognized the voice. It was the voice of Anarchy. "What are you talking about I haven't heard you talking at all." I replied aloud. "_What my brother is trying to say is that you need to listen when we are speaking our bond with your conscience self is still shaky at best_" replied a feminine voice which I recognized as Peace's. "Wait so that was you two that was whispering at the top of the stairs?" "Yes now go and get some food were hungry and will re-explain later." They replied in unison, with their prompting and having had my mind put slightly to ease I continued on to the dining pavilion.

After I had finished eating I noticed that the blonde girl from the arena was talking to Chiron. I was sitting at the primordial table wondering what they might be talking about when I heard Chiron callout for all of the cabin leaders to go to the big house for a meeting after breakfast so I assumed that my thoughts would have to wait.

Line Break

When breakfast had finished and all the cabin leader had been rounded up and we made our way towards the Big House. The group then preceded into what I was told was the war council chambers, though it looked more like a rec room, each cabin leader took a seat around a ping-pong table and looked to Chiron expectantly. After a minute of the stares Chiron cleared his throat and began, "many of you are wonder as to the situation of our latest camper, Max." He said gesturing at me. "Wondering as to how he is the host of two primordial gods without the blessing of the Styx, so starting with Annabeth, I will answer a few questions." With that all eyes turned towards the blonde girl who was sitting next to the Percy guy, I guess must be Annabeth. "How exactly does the bonding work for him, I mean Luke had to bath in the Styx to house Kronos who was a titan and it still nearly killed him?" she asked with a puzzled and slightly sad. "Well child, the two primordial's which a currently residing in Max are a very special case, as they are both directly linked to the human's social state, Anarchy who happens to be an embodiment of discord and leaderless-ness is seen during up risings and rebellions, while his sister Peace is present when slightly more harmony flows through a culture. This makes it possible to host them without ones essences being burned away, since all mortals have little bits of Anarchy's and Peace's nature residing within them whilst Kronos is an unageing being who controls time." With that he looked for the next question, at which point Alexa raised her hand, "But if they're primordial's than why don't they inhabit their own bodies, like any of the other immortal beings?" "Now that is a long story to tell, but for the sake of explaining it will be told." Chiron said with a grim look upon his face. "It began during the first Titan war"

**Line Break**

**Chiron Narration**

It was two years into the war, most of the immortal beings had chosen sides, many of the primordial's had receded back into their domains and were waiting for the war to end. Many thought that they might not have to deal with the fight, but the elder most primordial's, ones which were hardly even heard from by their siblings, the twin primordial's Anarchy and Peace had chosen to side with the gods as they would only slightly harm the mortals way of life, which they held so much control over. When the word that the twins had joined with the gods reached the ears of the titans, and more specifically Kronos, he was furious to say the least; he renewed his war path, hell bent on destroying the gods and their allies. Kronos' wrath was unmatched; he tore away the life of those he met in battle by ageing them. After several years of war, and the titans having sustained heavy losses, Kronos knew that the end was coming soon one way or another. As final desperate attempt to deal with the primordials, Kronos sent a demigod assassin to persuade them to join his cause or to kill them. When the assassin arrived at the home of the twins he offered the two, each a seat of power in the west and positions on the titan council. The Twins refused knowing that the titans simply feared what was to come. Some weeks later when the two had forgotten of the emissary of the titans the demigod returned, though they returned under the cover of night, with a poisoned blade in hand. The assassin made their way to the palace the two shared, and while they slept the assassin prepared to strike them when a hero who had sided with the gods noticed that there was a strange energy coming from the palace. Entering the palace to make sure that nothing was wrong he spotted the assassin about to strike the Anarchy with the blade, jumping into the room he surprised the assassin, but before he could react the assassin plunged the blade into Anarchy's chest and lunged towards Peace. Though the hero failed to prevent the attack he managed to kill the assassin, and rouse the young god Apollo to come and help. When Apollo arrived he saw that both of the primordials were close to death, the Twins knew that they were close to death remembered a story their parent Chaos **(As Chaos has had both genders all over FF I've decided that parent would be the best adjective)** had told them when they were newly created. When the time came their physical manifestations would have to be destroyed, with the help of Apollo they called for the hero, a son of Moros, to their sides and asked if he would be willing to house their souls until they could reform their bodies. Agreeing to help them, the twins with the help of Apollo and his sister Artemis bound their spirits with the hero's blood; he was to be known as the Blood of Chaos from then on, for he now had the creators' blood truly flowing through his veins. With the spirits of the twins guiding him the son of Moros lead the demigods, minor gods and nature spirits in the final assault of Mount Orthys, were he toppled the thrones of many a titan and killed the titan of the east, Hyperion. After the war he left the armies of the gods to live on an island off of Greece and was never heard from again. Many years later a child mortal who claimed to be the hero's grandson came to me for training, claiming to have been told to do so by the two voices in his mind, two twin gods not entirely unlike Apollo and Artemis that commanded power greater than Zeus himself.

Line Break

Max's POV

As Chiron finished his story he turned towards me and began to speak to the group without the past tense. "And so Max here is not only a son of Moros but he is also a descendant of the hero." After here this I was slightly weird-ed out by the idea of how I was related to both my apparent godly parent and really-great grandfather, who was also my half-brother. "So what are his abilities as the Blood of Chaos/Host of the Twins?" asked a buff girl, whom I recognized as the one from the arena the other day. "That is not entirely clear. Though he will not be as tightly bound by Fate if at all, the gods can 'conjure' armor in times of great need, and the host will have to a minor extent the ability to possess mortals, demigods included, other than that I cannot say each of the hosts has had different talents." Replied Chiron with a shrug as though this was normal for him to encounter. After about another half-hour or so of question on me and the twin gods Chiron asked for all none Demi-primes to leave and continue with camp activities. Once the other councilor had left Chiron asked for the other Demi-primes to inform me on what life would be like now, and then proceeded to leave for archery. Deciding to ask something which was slightly bother me I raised my voice "So… are we all related? On the godly side I mean." This received several looks of 'are you really that stupid' from several of the others I didn't know, until Alexa replied. "Yeah technically we are all related to some extent; in fact you and I are technically cousins." She replied which though we had only been dating for a few weeks prior to this whole thing I really did not want to date my cousin. After my realization my only response was an intelligent "ah" which got me nowhere, realizing I wasn't about to ask any more questions I said I was good for the time being on information but asked if I could talk with Alexa. Once the others had left I looked at Alexa who cleared her throat and then started to speak "So I'm going to assume this is about us dating?" she asked me without a look of concern, "Yeah, it just seems a little weird being as how were related, at least so closely." I replied feeling guilty about the whole conversation. "Don't worry, besides, we were only together for like two weeks." She replied still without very much emotion. "So what's your outlook on the whole thing then, I mean I'm good with leaving it where it lies if you are." I replied now feeling extremely awkward over the whole situation. "I think we should just be friends, besides and I don't mean this as an insult, I love you like a cousin." She said looking a little defensive like she didn't want to inflict any psychological harm. "No, its fine besides, with my sexy awesome looks I have to beat the ladies off with a stick…" I replied, laughing a little bit at the last part. Alexa just chuckled at my comment and then got up to walk out waving for me to follow as the Primordial cabin had to do the obstacle course according to the current schedule.

One Week Later

After learning about being a demi-prime and getting acquainted with the camp I realized even here I was far from the normal heroes; well besides the whole having two gods living in my body, first off I was mediocre at just about everything, actually mediocre was putting it nicely, I sucked. The only place I seemed to be even slightly decent was the arena, but that seemed to only be because I could dodge most non-power based attacks. Chiron kept telling me that it was only because I was new to camp but that didn't help boost my confidence any, I had talked to Percy some more and he helped me with some sword play but it felt awkward, now I know what you're thinking what happened to those sweet knives, my reply to that would be 'not a damn clue' hadn't seen them since the stupid fox thing had attacked me. So here I was in the arena again, attempting to fight some child of a goddess named Bellona, some of the demigods told me that Bellona was the Roman goddess of war so yeah, anyway we had been fighting for about five minutes, me dodging, him getting increasingly more pissed at me for not attacking. "Come on you stupid slime, your running from me like Venus chases Mars." He screamed at me, deciding to attempt to at least slightly appease the now red Demigod I charged. When I was almost to him he threw up his sword in an attempt to run me through, suddenly I felt as though I was no longer in control of my body but still able to see through my eyes. In a desperate attempt to try and regain control of my body I mentally yelled for Peace or Anarchy, as I called for them I saw myself side step the sword and swing my own around to catch the son of Bellona's shield. After seeing this I felt the presence of Peace on a more conscious level, as soon as I felt her presence I asked "Peace I can't control my body and whatever is in control is currently fighting an ally." "don't worry child, it is only my brother he is fighting for you at the moment, you are still in full control if you try, he just wanted to 'stretch his legs' so to speak" she replied not at all surprised by what was going on at present. Making another attempt at control I check by moving my fingers on my shield hand, finding that I could I decided to let Anarchy be and just see what would happen. Looking out at the fight was a little odd, but the look on the of the son of Bellona was even weirder, he wore a face of concern which seemed to be aimed at me but as for himself, then without warning he charged me. This time when his blade came at my body it was swatted aside with the easy of lifting a empty Solo Cup, then my body ducked down and struck my opponents shin with the flat of the blade, then before I could mentally blink, my body shot back up and struck the now forward falling boy in should with my shield, causing him to rotate mid-fall and land face up, when he struck the ground I was over him one knee firmly planted on his chest and with my blade leveled at his throat. "Yield" I heard a voice which I recognized as Anarchy's speak. The boy nodded rapidly as I felt my body rise from the ground; once I was standing again I felt full control being relinquished back to me. "That was fun Boy you should let me do that more often." Said Anarchy who was now once again a voice in my head, thinking back to him I replied "Right… By the way a little warning would have been nice." "But where would the enjoyment have been in that besides it's not like you can control me, I'm the god of Anarchy for crying out loud." He replied sounding slightly miffed at the idea of being controlled. Hearing a cough I turned around to see the son of Bellona standing there slightly awkwardly. "Good fight, but what was with your eyes and voice they seemed to change after I screamed at you. Sorry about that by the way." He said still looking awkward. "Yeah you too, the eye-slash-voice thing was one of the gods that live in me acting up, and no offense taken from the insult." I replied. His eyes widened when I mentioned the part about Anarchy, but I was saved from explaining what was going on when Chiron trotted up and asked me to come with him to the Big House.

At The Big House

When Chiron and I arrived he told me to sit whilst he went and got something from the attic. Whilst I sat waiting I looked over at the leopard head and noticed it was moving around, surprised by this I saw it eyeballing a plate of sausages. Going off of a hunch I picked up one of the sausages and threw it at the Leopard head which caught the sausage and looked at me expectantly, so I threw it another. Moments after throwing the second sausage, Chiron walked back into the room with a small trunk, which was covered in cobwebs and dust. Looking over at me he spoke "This Max is a chest which was sealed by your predecessor and can only be opened by the one who holds the mantle of Blood of Chaos. Inside the chest are relics which have severed those before you well and should hopefully serve you just as well. Now I'm going to leave and let you sort through the box." Rising up again he trotted out of the room. Glancing at the leopard head on the wall I opened the chest. Inside were several things each of which looked rather odd in it's their own right. The first thing I pulled out looked like it was a pocket watch when I opened it, it turned into a beautiful though plain looking gauntlet/Vambrace which when I put it on (left arm BTW)it slid up so it covered everything below the elbow even my palm which seemed odd to me admiring it heard Peace whisper for me to tap the symbol on the inside of the arm, when I did it converted but now it looked like a watch. Nodding my head I looked back into the box, the next item I picked up was a old crank music box when I turned the arm on the side it changed into a helmet which seemed to be fashioned in a standard Greek style though it had no plume decorating the top, looking in side I saw the same symbol and tapped it, the helmet then changed back this time in to an iPod shuffle complete with head phones. With only two more items in the box I picked up the one which appeared to be mad of fabric, lifting it I realized it was a cape, complete with hood, looking at it for several seconds I heard Anarchy speak up and tell me to put it on and flip up the hood, when I did it turned into a Spaulder and Pauldron which covered my upper left arm and matched the Gauntlet/Vambrace, tapping same matching symbol on the Pauldron the armor plates reverted into a necklace instead of a cloak. Finally I pulled out what appeared to be the hilt to a sword, the metals the hilt was made of mirrored those of the knives I had used, not knowing how to activate the inert hilt the twins spoke as one, telling me to grab the hilt in both hands, close my eyes and, squeeze. When the twins spoke again telling me to open my eyes I saw I was holding a blade which looked like no other I had ever seen, not that I had seen that many, it was may three-three and a half feet long, the blade was in no way ornate, it was shaped similarly to Riptide, the sword Percy wielded, but the color and material of the blade were one I knew rather well; Titanium, I had ridden and repaired enough bicycles made of the stuff to know that, but it felt lighter than normal titanium, "It's a very rare substance, even by immortal standards Boy, both the blade and the armor are made of it, it was forged in our temple before it was destroyed." Spoke Anarchy, "Only our champion and wield the armor and blade, the time has come for you to face your destiny." Peace added. "What is this destiny of mine?" I asked aloud. "That my boy is a question for the Oracle" Chiron said. Looking up from the blade I saw him standing in the door way with a look of concern upon his face. "It is time for your first quest my boy."

**Hello every one… So it wasn't eleven or so months this time… but any way, here is the new chapter hope you enjoyed it. So a couple of things…**

**Review… seriously I know people maybe read this story sometimes, but hey it helps if you leave a comment, go ahead flame at least that way I know it's not just interwebs bots looking at the story.**

**Beta… I need one, there are likely several grammaratical errors in this chapter. A beta would help, even if you just want to do it to get a preview of the chapter I don't care, just contact me if you are interested.**

**Mary Sue… No I have no intention of making Max aka the protagonist a Mary Sue, but that's a hard thing not to do so again please refer to things 1 and 2 above.**

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Did the fight scene suck? This is my first Fic so it might. Any ways hope you enjoyed.**

**Oh and I almost forgot but look at that this chapter is longer than the last like I hoped/said it would be.**

**So review and until next time iamAnarchy**


End file.
